Only time will tell
by XninjaXpenguinX
Summary: Miyuki was accepted into a prestegious school when she was in elementary school and has been there so she returned there for her first year of middle school. SO what happens when she can no longer afford to attend there and has to transfer to seigaku? R


Author note: this probably the longest thing I've written. But unlike with my bleach fanfic that I let die I have an Idea of where I'm going with this. I'll give you a warning this will have a lot of OCs to start off but the main characters will come in much later. as well as a lot of grammar problems. And please comment and tell me what you think that's partially why I let my bleach one die.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis. Just the Ocs.

I put the last of my clothes in the suitcase and brought it downstairs with the rest of my stuff. Summer vacation was over and it was time for me to head back to Kyru Academy. I sighed and threw my suitcase in the pile then headed into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast. I sat down at the table and took some toast. "I'm all packed mom," I said, "did you tell dad to bring the car around?" she nodded and put some eggs and bacon on the table; it wasn't an unusual breakfast for our family.

"Hey Squirt, you bags covered my tennis equipment," a tall and slender blonde-haired girl said as she took a seat at the table as well. At that moment my mom turned around and gave the girl a stern look.

My mom put some more toast on the table before she started to reprimand the blonde. "Leave your younger sister alone, Ayumi," she said still having the stern look on her face, "Seigaku doesn't begin until tomorrow where as Miyuki has to leave today to arrive in time for Kyru's opening dinner." Both Ayumi and me rolled our eyes; our mom always got like this when it came time fore me to return to school. Perhaps it's because Kyru Academy is a prestigious tennis school who only accepts the best and also the fact that she had attended Kyru Academy could play a part.

"Anyway," I said changing, somewhat, the subject, "I put your stuff in your room so I wouldn't bury them with my three bags." That was all I need to shut Ayumi up, for once. I got up form the table and walked over to the mirror in the hallway to see if my shoulder length medium-brown Hair was a mess. It wasn't since I had brushed it earlier.

I am the complete opposite of Ayumi, She is tall, blonde, slender and athletic looking. Where as I am short with medium brown hair and not, in my opinion, athletic looking, which contrasted with my sports skills. The only thing my sister and I shared was our odd aqua-green eyes. I stood there thinking about the difference between my sister and myself waiting for my dad to pull up.

After a few minutes of thinking I heard my dad honk the horn to tell me that he was here. I shook my head and walked over to my bags to pick them up. "Mom, Ayumi, I'm leaving," I called as I slung my school-issued tennis bag over my shoulder and picked up my other bags. Before I headed out of the door. I paused to put my sneakers on. They weren't my uniform shoes, I'd change to those when I got to school. I opened the door, walked to the car and put my bags in the trunk, then walked to the front passenger seat where i sat. After I was buckled in, my dad pulled out of the street we lived on in Tokyo and headed to the train station.

A short time later we arrived at the train station and I got out, grabbed my bags and headed to catch the next train to Osaka which was the closest stop to where Kyru Academy was located. I got on the train and took a seat looking out the window opposite of me, my tennis bag still slung over my shoulder and my other bags were sitting next to me. The train car I was in was fairly empty. The only people who were on were a women with a baby carriage, a stern looking man in a business suit, a fellow student form Kyru Academy who appeared to be in high school and myself.

When we came to the next stop the businessman got off and another Kyru student walked on. I knew this one since she was in my grad but her name skipped my mind. I continued to look out the window waiting for the final stop where I would catch the shuttle to the school campus.

When I noticed what stop we were at I reached into my tennis bag, pulled out a tennis ball and started tossing it in the air. The train pulled into the stop and the woman with the baby carriage got of. After she got out of the way a silver haired teen walked on he was dressed in Kyru Academy's school uniform. I smiled and turned to face him better before throwing my tennis ball at him. The silver haired guy caught it before turning to face me, a smile on his face as well. I laughed as he came and sat by me. "I just can't hit you can I, Yoshitaka?" I asked him.

He smiled on his signature smiles that had all the girls at school falling for him well except for me. "not a chance, Miyuki," he said his eyes closed hiding golden-brown eyes, "you my doubles partners and not to mention my best friend so if you would manage to hit me it would just show that I don't know you." Yoshitaka brushed some dust off of his blue school uniform then looked at me. "you may want to go change we don't have much further to go 'til we are at our stop," he said as if it were an after thought. I nodded and got up, turning my bag and pulled out a blue and white skirt with a matching white shirt and headed to the bathroom built into this car by Kyru Academy's owner who is extremely rich.

Several minutes later I cam out of the bathroom tying the bow of my shirt. It was blue just like the guy's tie on their uniform. I sat back in my seat and took off my sneakers and put on the school-issued shoes that went with the uniform. As I tied my shoes an announcement came that we were about to arrive at Osaka. Yoshitaka and I grabbed our bags and joined the crowd that was waiting to get off the train. We followed the other students of Kyru Academy, all now dressed in our uniforms, to the parking lot where the shuttles to the school awaited us.

Yoshitaka and I got on one of the middle school shuttles and took a seat. It took 15 minutes to arrive at the school campus. We both grabbed our bags and merged into the flow of people heading to the dorms. "Hey you want to join me on the tennis courts for a quick game since we have some time before the dinner," I asked as I walked up to find out which dorm I was in. "Azakawa Miyuki," I said to the girl with the list of girl dorms.

She looked down the list before handing me a key. "room 36," she said before marking something by my name and mumbling something about hating this part of student council. I walked away, got my bags from the couch I had set them on and walked to where the girl dorms were. Room 36 wasn't that far away from the lounge so it wasn't hard to find. I had a roommate but it seemed she wasn't here yet so I put my stuff on one of the beds and started to unpack.

I finished a few minutes later and changed into my tennis skirt and a T-shirt. On my way out I grabbed my tennis racquet and set out for the tennis courts. Yoshitaka was there already hitting a tennis ball against the wall. "So Yoshi, weights or no weights?" I asked him tightening my shoelaces and knowing full well that both of us had ankle weights and at least one wrist weight on.

"I'd say no weights. Let's see how strong we both got over the summer," Yoshitaka said as he bent down and took off his training weights. I did the same setting them off to the side with my tennis bag. I stretched my ankles and wrist before walking to the court. "You can serve, Miyuki," Yoshitaka said as he took his side of the court. I bounced the ball several times before tossing it into the air to serve.

Yoshitaka hit it back and we started a rally. We both had improved in speed and strength. "Hey Yoshi," I called seemingly out of nowhere, "which style of play should I use?" I specialized in three different styles of play: Acrobatic tennis, speed tennis, and something I call dance tennis. I hit a drop shot that caused him to have to dive and miss the ball. "15-love," I said while waiting for his response.

Yoshitaka thought for a little while then smirked. "Surprise me," he said as he tossed the ball back to me. I slid my left foot slightly behind my right so that my toes on my left foot lined up with my right heel. I dropped the ball and served underhand. Its speed was faster then my overhand so Yoshitaka didn't really have time to react before it hit the fence.

"30-love," I said as I pulled a tennis ball out of my pocket instead of waiting for my best friend to toss the other ball back to me. I served overhand again this time not holding back. Yoshitaka swung at the ball but only managed to graze it with the end of his racquet and caused it to fly away from him. "40-love," I called the score, "you've gotten worse since last year. I was never able to get a love game against your before." I bounced the tennis ball while I debated rather or not to serve underhand. Shortly later I decided how to serve. I tossed the ball up in the air and was about to serve when someone stopped me.

"hey you two," a voice called from the pathway leading to the dorm, "what are you doing?" I turned to see who had spoken and missed the ball.

A/n: Cliffhanger Sorry but it was the only way I could be sure I could get people to come back. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
